1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a level shifter and in particular to a level shifter having an enhanced slew rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to avoid leakage current, in the design of a conventional level shifter, the size of the pull-down transistor is usually larger than the size of the pull-up transistor. However, in this way, the slew rate when the output voltage increases is lower than the slew rate when the output voltage decreases.
Therefore, there is a need to present a new level shifter having a characteristic wherein the slew rate when the output voltage increases is substantially equal to the slew rate when the output voltage decreases.